A Strange Occurance
by SheWhoMustRockAndRoll
Summary: Who is this boy? He’s not who he says he is, or is he? He's turning Hogwarts upside down. Read please!


**Summary: Who is this boy? He's not who he says he is, or is he? **

**Disclaimer: Bloody right, I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: I thought this would be an interesting idea. You'll see later on. Mwahaha!**

* * *

"Who is this boy?" Harry Potter said to his newly met friend, Ron Weasley.

"Uh. Bugger. I have no clue."

There was a boy with unruly, curly black hair sleeping in the only free compartment.

"Don't wake him. I don't think I like his looks," Harry said.

"True that," Ron replied.

"I hope he doesn't wake up. But we'll probably have to wake him up when we're almost there."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Anything from the trolley dears?" A woman in the corridor asked.

"Oh, no. I've got all I need right here," Ron said lifting a bag.

"I'll take the lot," Harry said, jingling a bag of coins.

Ron chocked on the corn beef sandwich he was eating.

"Bloody hell mate!"

"What?" Harry said.

"I've never seen that much gold in my life."

Harry quickly put the rest of his wizard money back into his pocket, blushing.

"Sorry," he said.

"No need to be. I can't help it my family is poor."

"Great way to look at it."

"Poor! I've never been poor in my life," the curly haired boy said, yawning. "But if you knew who me mum was, you'd understand. But I can't tell you that can I. I go under a different last name than she does. You'd never guess it."

"You're a ruddy idiot for telling us that. If I were you, I'd a kept it a secret. Gotten close to the enemy. But its to late now I guess. Git." Ron said smirking.

"Sorry to interrupt this, err, conversation, but have any of you three seen a toad," a bushy haired girl asked standing at the door of the compartment, "This boy, Neville here," She pointed to an awkward looking boy, "has lost his. It's green-"

"Bloody Hell! A green toad! As if," Ron said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Anyway, if any of you have seen it, please return it. By the way, you had better be changing into your robes. I reckon we'll be getting off soon."

She left the compartment as soon as she appeared.

"Who the bloody hell does she think she is?" Ron asked.

"You can curse the ears off an elephant, you know," the curly haired boy said.

"Bloody damn right!"

"My name is Spike, by the way. Spike Lenore."

"But Lenore isn't really your last name is it? Like mine isn't really Harry Putter. It's Harry Potter. And I don't want to be famous for it. Maybe I should change my last name." Harry was caught off in a tangent.

Ron rolled his eyes.

Spike was laughing his head off.

"You are absolutely bonkers you know," he said to Harry.

"Yep. I know that for a fact," Harry confirmed.

The three got their school robes on and waited for the train to slow down. They told each other stories of how they lived as a kid. Ron wasn't very happy about how the Dursley's treated Harry.

"If I ever get near those bloody muggles, I'll blow their brains," Spike said. "I hate muggles."

"My dad has an odd obsession with muggles. He collects their things and makes them magical. He's the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts for Merlin's sake!"

"That's quirky," Harry said. "I lived with muggles forever, and they'd freak if they knew that someone was turning muggle things magical. They'd probably murder your dad if they ever saw him."

"You know, Harry Putter, You're quite weird."

"It's Harry Potter. Don't you know? The boy-who-lived! I'm bloody famous."

Suddenly the train stopped.

"Time to get off, me mates." Harry said patting the two boys on the back.

They got off the train one by one following the other students.

"Firs' years! Come along! Don' be shy."

"Bloody Hell! He's humongous!" Ron said.

"Oh! I know him! He's obsessed with dragons. He bought me my owl here. Darling Hedwing."

"Oi Harry!," Hagrid said.

"Hey Hagrid! This is my friend Ron and my, err, acquaintance Spike."

""Ello boys. Are you ready for yer first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes I am!" Spike said fervently.

"All righ' first years, we'll be taking boats over to Hogwarts. Pair up now." Hagrid said.

Harry paired with Ron, and Spike paired with a blonde haired boy.

The first years rowed their way across the black lake. The wind made small waves and many of the first years were shivering with coldness and also with fear.

"Woah! That place is huge!" Harry said.

"Yeah. Me brothers told me loads about it." Ron said. "They say we'll have to fight a troll, a real live troll, to see which house we're sorted in. I hope I'm in Gryffindor. All my family was, but its known for some family members to be sorted into different houses, it doesn't happen very often, but it does happen. I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw. I'm not that smart though. Hufflepuff is for queers; they're always so nice. I wouldn't want to be in Slytherin. They're a rotten bunch. That's for sure."

"I want apples." Harry said, aimlessly.

"What?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't have time to repeat his statement. They had made it across the black lake and to the school. They were ushered in quickly. The holding room was very warm compared to the chilly temperature of the wind coming across the lake. The first years were all huddled together whispering about what they had heard from their families about the sorting. Many of them had wrong ideas of what the sorting ceremony would be like. They compared their ideas and were scared at the most hideous ones and laughed at the most obviously wrong ones.

"Hello, first years. The sorting will start quite soon," A lady with her hair in a bun and spectacles said. "I am Deputy Headmistress, and your Transfiguration teacher. You may call me Professor McGonagall."

"Shortly, I'll bring you into the Great Hall and we shall commence the sorting. Now, will you please assemble in a straight line?"

The first years assembled in a straight line.

Spike was behind Harry.

"I wish I get in Slytherin," he said in a hiss like tone.

"I don't." Harry whispered back. He was sure that if Spike was in Slytherin, he didn't want to be.

McGonagall lead them out into the Great Hall. It was huge, and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky above them. There were five tables. One was decorated with Green, one was decorated with blue, one was decorated with yellow, one was decorated with red, and the last was where the professors seemed to sit.

In front of the professors' table, there was an old, brown stool and a very old looking hat. It had many patches, and it seemed to have a face.

To the first year's surprise, it started to sing.

_I am the Sorting Hat._

_I wish you all good day._

_Such a learning filled year you'll have._

_So I'll be quick to send you on your way. _

_I'll tell you if you reside in Hufflepuff_

_If you're true and kind,_

_Or if you reside in Ravenclaw_

_If you have true wit and mind._

_Some will go to Gryffindor_

_Where brave is tried and true._

_Or maybe you're a Slytherin_

_Where ambition is your cue._

_So try me on _

_And you will see._

_I'm never wrong._

_I'll put you where you ought to be. _

* * *

**So, What do you think? What is Spike's real last name? You'll learn later on. The first one to guess will get a character placed in the story. You'll also get a character if you guess why Harry is acting whacky.**


End file.
